That's My Girl
by dizzyturtle
Summary: Clarisse tries to work up the courage to ask Chris to the fireworks, but he beats her to it. A one shot written for the PJO ship weeks. T to be safe.


**A/N: Hey guys this is my contribution to the chrisxclarisse ship week. I love these two. I wish there'd been more about it in the books. Anywayssss on with the story.**

**i'd really love and appreciate some reviews. They're all super helpful to me :)**

**disclaimer: don't own PJO, rick riordan does.**

From the outside, she's as tough as bricks. A brawn, brave and bold child of Ares. And that's how she wants people to see her.

Well, at least most people.

From the inside, she's the complete opposite. She's confused and shy and timid. Only in the face of battle or danger does she put on her brave face and can give her ever feared look to her opponents.

Yet she still can't seem to bring on her brave face to talk to him.

Chris

The only one that can turn the daughter of ares into a gushing puddle of emotions.

She's battled monsters for Olympus's sake, how hard is it to tell a guy how you feel and ask him to the fireworks. Obviously very hard if you use Clarisse as an example.

She was sparing out her emotions on the camps training grounds when she first noticed him walking up to her. She'd had a debate inside about what he was doing here. Maybe he was here to train too? Maybe he just wanted to say hi? The dummy she was currently hacking fell to the ground with a thump.

"Hey Clarisse" He walked over, hands in his grey hoodie. He definitely wasn't here to train.

"Oh hey" She hopes she can pass of the blush on her face as a side effect of training.

"So what's up" it was a pretty dumb question on his part but she went along with it anyways.

"Just taking my frustrations out on this poor dummy. I think it's worked" They both look at the dummy on the floor and start laughing.

"So what brings you here Chris?"

"I um. Well." And he starts muttering and he's turning completely and utterly red. She's silently hoping that he's trying to make the move that she's been struggling to.

"I haven't seen you around camp as much lately. I just wanted to see you." This was utter crap. He'd talked to her last night at the campfire. She knew when he was lying. He sucked at it.

"Chris, I talked to you last night at the campfire. You really need to work on lying. Because you seriously suck at it."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that. I'm not that bad...am I?" He's got his cute confused face on right now. Clarisse was trying to hold herself together.

"Yes. You do"

"No I don't"

"I think so."

"I can't be all that bad"

"Yes you can"

The two bickered like little children for a good five minutes when Chris interrupted them.

"Go to the fireworks with me please. No wait. While I've still got the courage. Clarisse. Will you be my girlfriend ? I've liked you for over a year now and I'm absolutely positive that I love you. You're brave and beautiful, what more could anyone ask for. You had my back when nobody else did and you should know that I'll have yours.

So what do you say? Be my girlfriend Clarisse?"

Out of all the things for him to say. This was the last thing she had expected to come out of his mouth.

She was dumbstruck and not knowing what to do, she said nothing.

Cue the Awkward silence

If this had been a battle Clarisse would of been ready. She would of had a plan. But this. This was different. What she did next would probably be one of the craziest things she's done to date and she's almost positive something would go wrong.

She leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back. Neither of them had any idea of what they were doing. They stood there, lips pressed against each other awkwardly. Chris slides his arm around her waist in an attempt to bring her closer but Clarisse grabs it and pulls him to the ground.

" Ummmm sorry"

"OH GODS I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. BATTLE REFLEXES"

Chris laughs his head off and Clarisse bends down, still flustered and still embarrassed, and helps him back up.

"Oh gods I'm so sorry chris I really didn't mean that I mean I'm just not used to..." He cut her off.

"All is forgiven. There is a reason you're a daughter of ares and not Aphrodite. So I never got an answer. Is that a yes, you'll be my girlfriend or a no, you won't."

"Wow you're an idiot. I thought you had some sense Rodriguez." Clarisse looks happier than ever. For once, she's not frowning. And he decides to take this as a yes.

He leans in this time and he managed to wrap his arm around her without being pulled to the ground. She moves her arms around his neck and played with his hair.

They probably would of carried on if it hasn't of been for the large fangirl scream that came from there left of the arena.

"OHMYGODDDDS CLARISSE IS KISSING A BOY. OHMYGODS AND IT'S HIM. OH MY. I CAN'T. EEEEEEEEE YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS."

"Way to ruin a moment Silena." Clarisse rolls her eyes but she can't stay mad at her for long. She's her best friend, besides that, it's too hard to be mad at Silena anyways. She's too nice.

"We'll I'll just let you two love birds be. I've got to be off to meet Charlie anyways. We've so got to talk later Clarisse." And with that, she trotted off back the other way.

"Well that was "

"Horrible, about the Silena thing I mean. Not the rest of it"

"I going to say a surprise but horrible works too. " She grinned at him and he took her hand.

"So how are you going to manage and deal with your siblings when they find out about us. I'd imagine they'd try and give you a hard time"

"Those losers better not say anything. I'd cave their faces in and break their legs. They wouldn't dare mess with me."

"That's my girl"

And she truly was his girl.

In the week that followed, the two proved to be a surprisingly perfect pair. They both made each other better people. Clarisse gave Chris the confidence he'd never had and he'd given her the compassion she lacked. The Ares cabin didn't dare day anything. Well, except for one of the older boys. Clarisse made sure he took a trip to the infirmary because of it.

It was the night of the fireworks and the two sat by the beach, hands entertained waiting for the show.

They both had never felt so at home.

She was his girl, and they both intended to keep it that way.


End file.
